Lesser Monstrous Feats
'Lesser Monstrous Feats': 'Colossal Size Monstrous' Your size increases to Colossal. Prerequisites: Level 10+, Gargantuan Size, Huge Size, Large Size Benefit: If your size would normally be Gargantuan without this feat, it increases to Colossal (+2 Str, -2 Dex, +1 Con, plus all the usual changes). You gain a natural attack (typically a trample attack). 'Constricting Tail Monstrous' Your legs merge into a long tail, and you gain the ability to squeeze the life from your foes. Benefit: Instead of using natural weapons in a grapple, you may instead constrict with your tail, dealing 1d12 + Str mod damage. Due to your change in form and body type, you can only use nonstandard-sized armor. 'Extra Arms Monstrous' You have more arms than normal. Benefit: You have two extra humanoid arms. Each arm has your full strength and dexterity (Free Multidexterity, no off-hand penalty to damage). You must still take the Two Weapon Fighting feat to be able to effectively fight with these extra arms. It isn't possible to wield two two-handed weapons, with the exception of ranged weapons. Remember that you can carry more items in your hands. Special: You may take this feat more than once, its effects stack. 'Flight Monstrous' You can fly. Benefit: 'You gain a fly speed. Base speed is 60ft (average maneuverability). Fine creatures have (perfect) maneuverability, but a fly speed of only 30ft. Tiny creatures have (good) maneuverability. Huge creatures have (poor) maneuverability. Colossal creatures have (clumsy) maneuverability, but a fly speed of 120ft. Decide if you have wings. If you do, you must be able to flap your wings to stay aloft (meaning that it requires very specialized armor or cloaks to permit flight). You may make natural attacks with your wings when not flying, dealing typical damage for your size. Special: You may take this feat additional times. Each time, you may either add 30ft to your fly speed, or add a class of maneuverability. 'Frenzy Monstrous You can enter into a mad, frothing rage Benefit: 'Once per encounter, you can gain +2 to attack and damage and -2 to AC. The frenzy lasts for 3 + Con mod rounds, and you become tired once your frenzy ends. Alternately, you can gain a +4 to attack and damage, and a -4 to AC. You take 1d8 points of nonlethal damage per round, and are exhausted once your frenzy ends. 'Gargantuan Size Monstrous Your size increases to Gargantuan. Prerequisites: Level 9+, Huge Size, Large Size Benefits: If your size would normally be Huge without this feat, it increases to Gargantuan (+2 Str, -2 Dex, +1 Con, plus all the usual changes). You gain a natural attack (typically a crush attack). 'Huge Size Monstrous' Your size increases to Huge. Prerequisites: Epic, Large Size Benefit: If your size would normally be Large without this feat, it increases to Huge (+2 Str, -2 Dex, +1 Con, plus all the usual changes). You gain a natural attack (typically a sweep attack). 'Large Size Monstrous' Your size increases to Large. Prerequisite: Level 3+ Benefit: 'If your size would normally be Medium without this feat, it increases to Large (+2 Str, -1 Dex, +1 Con, plus all the usual changes). You gain a natural attack (typically a slam; tail slap for dragons). 'Natural Armor Monstrous You have a thick hide, natural scales, tough bones, or something of the sort. Benefit: Gain your Con modifier as a bonus to your AC and DR /AP. 'Natural Weapons Monstrous' You possess natural weapons, typically a bite and two claws. Benefit: You gain three natural attacks, typically a bite and two claws. They deal normal damage for a creature of your size. If you elect to only gain a single attack, add 1.5 Str mod to damage. Otherwise, bite attacks are at full Str mod and 2 claw attacks are at -2 attack and half strength mod. Any additional natural weapons gained are either two attacks at half strength mod or one attack at full strength mod. If you have an elemental subtype, you may change the damage to the appropriate elemental type. Trample is the the damage dealt by the overrun combat maneuver, and is at x1.5 Str mod. You cannot substitute combat maneuvers for natural weapon attacks: you can either attack with all of your natural weapons, or use a combat maneuver, not both (barring Umzamo dice, Improved Maneuver, etc). Alternately, you gain the ability to use a ranged attack with range 30ft, as if it were thrown weapon, with Str mod to damage. Alternately, you gain the ability to use a ranged attack with range 30ft, as if it were thrown weapon, with Str mod to damage. Damage types: Bites: blunt/pierce/slash. Claws: pierce/slash. Slam: blunt. Tail: blunt or pierce/slash. Trample: blunt. The unarmed strikes of humanoids are slam attacks. If you have a slam attack, you can increase the damage dice with the Brawler or Hard Style feats. 'Pounce Monstrous' As a opportunist, you have learned to make the most out your charges. Prerequisite: Natural Weapons Benefit: You gain two rakes attacks when charging, equivalent in all ways to your secondary natural weapon (claws/slam/tail). 'Poisonous Monstrous' One of your natural weapons is envenomed. Benefit: 'Choose a natural weapon. That attack inflicts poison (DC 10 + 1/2 level + Con mod) that deals primary and secondary damage as selected from the following table: Special: You may take this feat multiple times, either making a single natural weapon potently venomous or making more of your natural attacks venomous. 'Senses Monstrous You possess additional senses. Benefit: 'Gain one of the following each time you select this feat: sense 60ft, blindsense 60ft, blightsight 60ft (requires blindsense), darkvision 60ft, sense 60ft, lifesense 60ft, low-light vision x2, magicsense 60ft, scent 30ft, tremorsense 60ft. 'Speedy Monstrous You are faster than a normal creature of your size, or you gain an additional movement speed. Benefit: '+10ft base land speed or gain half base land movement as climb or burrow speed or or gain twice base land movement as swim speed. 'Swallow Whole Monstrous You can devour smaller creatures whole. Prerequisite: Large size or larger Benefit: 'Creatures you pin with the grapple maneuver are swallowed. Your gullet can hold a varying amount of creatures, depending on your size. Note that 2 Small creatures = 1 Medium creature, 2 Medium creatures = 1 Large creature, etc. Swallowed creatures take (level)d6 acid/blunt damage per round (certain subtyped creatures may have different digestive juices; Fire :: fire, Necrotic :: necrotic, etc). A swallowed creature can escape with a CMB or Acrobatics check (one to get back to the mouth, where it is considered grappled). Alternately, a creature can try to cut its way out, requiring a weapon one size category smaller than itself. Swallowed creatures attack your flat-footed AC, so be careful of swallowing rogues. They must deal 1/5th of your maximum hp to cut their way out. Subsequently swallowed creatures only have to deal 1/10th of your maximum hp. 'Swarmfighting Monstrous You are adept at fighting in close quarters with your allies. Prerequisite: Tiny, Small or Medium size. '''Benefit: '''You may share a single 5ft square with up to two other allies with the Swarmfighting feat. You gain a +1 bonus to attack, CMB and damage for every ally with the Swarmfighting feat that you are adjacent to, to a maximum of your level.